


Find of a Lifetime

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Zack Allen IV finds a treasure.





	

It sat in a museum, behind a climate controlled glass. It was dirty and ragged. After all, it had floated in space for at least a century before it had been found by Zack Allen, IV, a private security expert who was traveling to meet a client near Epsilon III, where the old Babylon 5 station had once been. 

He’d showed it to his wife. 

“Can it be the one?” 

“It has to be. As far as I know, there was only one spaced.”

The bear with JS on it sold for a billion credits and Zack never worked again.


End file.
